


blow us all away

by gurlsrool



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: ((this isn't Just bob walking in on them i promise)), Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, family!!!, it's good wholesome family content i SWEAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurlsrool/pseuds/gurlsrool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob’s made an entire career as a hockey player by having fast reflexes but when he walks in on Jack with Bitty's dick in his mouth, he kind of freezes up. In his defense, it’s not the kind of thing he’s used to seeing on the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blow us all away

**Author's Note:**

> Happy final final exam Natalie! 
> 
> TW for some strong language, mentions of sex, and a mention of Jack's overdose.
> 
> Title comes from the Hamilton song, pun... intended.

Bob Zimmermann’s son is an idiot. He knows that because he raised him. He knows that because he raised a boy whose favorite food is chicken tenders, a boy who butt dials him on a daily basis, a boy who took two full years and a significant nudge from his _dad_ to realize he was head over heels for Eric Bittle.

He knows that Jack’s an idiot but he assumed that with a college degree and a good few years in the real world under his belt, he’d be smart enough to know how to lock a door properly. He really should start listening to what Alicia’s always telling him about making assumptions but he guesses idiots just raise idiots and there’s no changing that. There’s pretty much no hope for the entire line of Zimmermann men. 

Bob’s made an entire career as a hockey player by having fast reflexes but when he walks in on Jack with Bitty's dick in his mouth, he kind of freezes up. In his defense, it’s not the kind of thing he’s used to seeing on the ice.

He stands in the doorway and blinks about six times and thinks he should really, probably, definitely just leave right now and close the door softly behind him and pretend he was never here and maybe watch puppy videos on facebook for a few hours to get the image out of his brain. 

He’s wondering if he can track down that video of a Chow Chow in a stroller he saw a few weeks back when he hears a quiet yelp from the bed. _Oh god_ , he thinks. He now knows what his son sounds like in bed, no amount of fluffy dogs being pushed around like human babies is going to get that out of his mind.

Then he sees Jack scrambling backwards, frantically pushing Bitty towards the floor, and he realizes belatedly that it was a yell of terror.

Jack’s voice is a stream of Québécois and English all scrambled together. “Papa, dad, crisse I-”

“Jack,” Bob’s starting to worry this is going to go from angsty embarrassment to a full blown (no pun intended) panic attack, “It’s okay.” 

“I am so sorry Mr. Zimmermann!” Bitty shouts from where he’s lying on the carpet because his idiot son threw him there. “Seriously I, we… Jack get me a blanket. Please.” He grits his teeth, “Now.”

“Right uhhh…” Jack grabs a blanket from under him and throws it to the floor. Jack himself is still wearing his sweatpants. Small blessings. 

It takes a long moment but Jack makes eye contact with Bob and Bob’s surprised to see he doesn’t totally look like he’s about to throw up. Bob’s pretty sure he feels mortified enough for both of them. 

There’s a long pause where Bitty seems like he’s trying to melt into the carpet and Bob’s silently considering making a run for the window and Jack takes the time to get his game face on. A second later, Jack pulls himself to his feet, takes quick strides across the room- his childhood room, where Bob used to change his diapers, oh lord- and pulls Bob out, closing the door behind them.

“Papa-” Jack starts at the same time that Bob says “Jack.”

Bob keeps talking before Jack can. “It’s okay Jack, seriously. I mean, you’re a married man for Christ’s sake… you’re allowed to, you know…. enjoy yourself. Believe me, I understand what it takes to keep the romance alive. Especially with how often you two are apart, I get it, I was in the same boat back in the day-”

“Oh my god please stop,” Jack hides his face in his hands. When Bob was younger he always promised himself he wouldn’t embarrass his son like his dad had embarrassed him and he’s realizing now how spectacularly he failed at that. “Please just… let me explain?”

“Explain?” Bob raises an eyebrow, “Uh son I’m pretty sure I understand. You know, I may not be an expert exactly but I had a run in with a cute guy or two back in the day, before your mother of course. You of all people must know how post game locker room cellies can get-”

“What?” Jack’s eyes go wide, “Oh my god. Crisse. What? No. I just meant. We wouldn’t have… with you down the hall… in the middle of the afternoon...normally, but-” 

Bob cringes. “It’s okay Jack, really, I get it, you have…” He takes a deep breath and resents every parenting book he’s ever read for not preparing him for this exact moment, “Urges-”

“Kelly called.”

“What?” Bob blinks. “Kelly?” His son really is more of an idiot then he thought if he really thinks he can convince him that that was just a phone in his mouth. “Kelly the adoption lady?”

Jack nods and swallows. “Yeah. We um… it’s happening,” He says and despite his blotchy red skin and messy hair and the absolute disaster of a situation, he smiles, “We’re having a kid, papa,” His smile grows somehow even wider, “A daughter.”

Bob’s world has only completely and utterly stopped a handful of times: when he met Alicia, when he realized he was head over heels in love with her, when she showed him the six positive pregnancy tests, when he held Jack in his arms for the first time, when he watched Jack walk across the stage at graduation, when he watched him win his first cup and his second, and now.

His world stops now, looking at his son, who’s bare footed and shirtless and has a few hickeys on his neck but is looking at his dad with a happiness so overwhelming Bob feels it deep in his chest. 

Bob’s not sure what to say so he pulls Jack into his arms, holds him so tight he’s pretty sure someone on the Falcs is going to sue him for breaking a rib or two. When Bitty emerges a moment later, fully clothed but still bright red and smiling shyly, Bob pulls him into the hug too and holds them both like his life depends on it.

“I’m going to be a grandfather,” Bob whispers the words out loud, just to hear them, just to make it all feel real, because there was a moment when he found Jack with a half empty bottle of anti-anxiety medication and a slowing pulse where he had thought to himself _I’m not going to be a father anymore._ Really, thinking about it, he realizes that that was the biggest moment his entire world stood still. It was also a moment he was fairly certain was never going to end but now he’s here, with two sons and a granddaughter on the way and a life that’s still going at full speed. 

He draws back and looks at Jack. He draws back and just watches his son breathe and thinks about the fact that he had a part in making every single breath that leaves those lungs. He’s not sure when he started crying but he’s definitely not stopping anytime soon. 

“You’re having a daughter,” He whispers, “Oh Jack.” 

Jack just nods, absentmindedly grinning and fiddling with the band on his ring finger. He casts a nervous look at Bitty and Bitty smiles back at Jack and it makes Bob’s heart ache even more because he helped make this boy and raise this boy and now he’s so happy and in love and alive.

“Hey,” Bob says when he’s finally back to an almost calm state. “Just do me one favor will you?” Jack and Bitty exchange a quick glance and nod and the tiny moment of silent communication makes him feel so overwhelmingly happy for his son that he only feels a little guilty when he says, “Teach my granddaughter how to lock a damn door eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> ily another fic is coming soon but prompt me @ gaysun on tumblr (or just talk 2 me about the latest batch of updates) if ya want !!! thanks for reading!


End file.
